pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapedia
This wiki is about the PSP game series Patapon New Users Can Sign Up ! We Encourage You To Help Out! Patapon Units There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army that are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are nine unit types in the game. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle, as well as a Hero Patapon, but only in Patapon 2. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game.....(see more) Previously....Minigames, Patapon 1 Weapons, Patapon 2 Materials *Official Patapon Site *PSN Patapon Forum *Awesome Resource Site *Official Patapon 2 Site Forums - - - - Administrators - Welcome to the an Patapon database that ! Click to be directed to the site map. In this wiki, started on June 23rd, 2008, we are currently working on . You can help us by contributing! Apply HERE if you wish to become a staff in this wiki. ; Patapon * Equipment * Rarepons * Item List * Missions * Units * Patapon Gameplay * Enemies and Bosses * Minigames * Ka-ching ; Patapon 2 * Evolution Map * Materials * Hero Patapons * Missions * Weapons * Tips * Rarepons * Minigames * Karmen ; Patapon 3 * Patapon 3 Images * Weapons * Patapon 3 Videos * Superhero ; Media * Patapon Images * Patapon 2 Images * Patapon Videos * PSP Wallpapers * Sandbox ;August 05, 2010 :User:Etrini10 has been blocked from Patapon Wiki until 2015-08-05 for mass deletion and vandalism. Yumipon ;July 10, 2010 :Patapon 3's NA release date has been changed AGAIN!!! From November 4th to November 1st. Yumipon ;June 17, 2010 :Patapon 3's NA release date has been changed from September 4th to November 4th. Yumipon ;June 17, 2010 :Patapon 3 will be released in NA September 4th, 2010 Yumipon Rate Patapon 3! 5/5 It was amazing! I had a lot of fun! 4/5 Pretty good game. 3/5 Average, not too good not too bad. 2/5 This sequel could be Better. 1/5 Patapon 3 was really disappointing! ---FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 01:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Liked Polls?,Put your ideas HERE! Check out the Polls before this one!Here,And you can still vote too! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Items